Dooku
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 102 BBY | thuiswereld = Serenno | sterfte = 19 BBY | rang= Jedi Master | sithrang= Sith Lord | bijnaam =Darth Tyranus | functie = Politieke leider van de CIS | master = Thame Cerulian Yoda | sithmaster= Darth Sidious | padawans = Qui-Gon Jinn Komari Vosa | combatform= Form II | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,93 m | haarkleur = Donkerbruin Grijs (ouderdom) | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Lightsaber (Rood) Force Lightning | vervoer = Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop '' Malevolence'' | affiliatie =Jedi Order Sith CIS }} thumb|250px|Dooku in de [[Jedi Temple]] thumb|250px|Dooku als een [[Jedi Knight met Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn en de Jedi Masters Yoda en Tyvokka.]] Dooku was een legendarische Jedi Master en de Count van Serenno. Later in zijn leven, keerde hij zich tot de Dark Side en werd hij Darth Tyranus, de Sith Apprentice van Darth Sidious. Tijdens de Clone Wars fungeerde Dooku als de politieke leider van de CIS. Biografie Jedi (102 BBY - 32 BBY) Dooku werd geboren op Serenno in 102 BBY en alhoewel hij werd opgenomen in de Jedi Order bleef hij zijn erfelijke titel als Count van Serenno behouden. Net als vele Younglings trainde Dooku onder Yoda alvorens te worden toegewezen aan Thame Cerulian in 89 BBY. Als Padawan had Dooku een vriendschapsband gesmeed met Lorian Nod. Deze vriendschap werd echter onder druk gezet toen Dooku wel werd uitgekozen als Padawan en Nod niet. Nadat Nod Dooku beschuldigde van het stelen van een Sith Holocron ging hun relatie alsmaar bergaf. De twee voormalige vrienden realiseerden zich niet lang later in een spel dat ze echter lijnrecht tegenover elkaar stonden door Nods verraad. Lorian werd verbannen uit de Jedi Order omdat hij Dooku had aangewezen als de dader en Dooku besefte dat er in zijn leven geen plaats meer was voor vriendschap of liefde. Yoda waarschuwde de jonge Dooku echter voor zijn grootste gebrek, zijn trots. Als Jedi Knight nam Dooku al snel een Jedi Padawan aan genaamd Qui-Gon Jinn. Dooku was een strenge meester die geloofde dat een Jedi om een evenwicht te behalen, zowel kracht kon putten uit de Light Side en de Dark Side. Dooku's filosofie viel uiteraard niet bij alle Jedi in goede aard. Dooku was een meesterlijk duellist in de Lightsaber Combat Style II, een ouderwetse stijl waarvan het nut vooral zou blijken uit rechtstreekse duels met andere Lightsabers gebruikers. Dooku was echter ook een politiek idealist die menig geschil kon oplossen als Jedi. Als eerbetoon werd Dooku's Bronzium borstbeeld in de Jedi Archives geplaatst. Rond 32 BBY verdween Dooku echter in het niets. Hij voelde zich al langer niet meer gelukkig als Jedi en hij vond dat het politieke klimaat van de Galactic Republic te verzuurd was door corruptie en dat de Jedi te veel luisterden naar de politici. De dood van zijn ex-Padawan Qui-Gon en de Battle of Galidraan waren de druppels die de emmer bij Dooku deden overlopen. Darth Tyranus (32 BBY - 22 BBY) Dooku was echter niet zomaar uit de Jedi Order gestapt. Zijn interesse in de Dark Side had hem al jaren verder geleid dan voor een Jedi gezond was. Na de dood van Darth Maul had Darth Sidious snel een andere apprentice nodig en Dooku was daarvoor uitermate geschikt. Waar en wanneer Dooku door Sidious werd benoemd als Darth Tyranus is niet geweten. Vermoedelijk was zijn overgang naar de Dark Side al bezig toen hij nog niet officieel was opgestapt uit de Jedi Order. De twee Sith Lords vulden elkaar perfect aan. Sidious vertelde Tyranus over zijn geheimde identiteit en over zijn toekomstbeeld waarin de Sith regeerden. Hij legde aan zijn apprentice alles uit wat daarvoor zou nodig zijn. Samen zouden Sidious en Dooku een massale oorlog uitlokken die Sidious aan beide kanten zou orchestreren. Dooku zou het perfecte instrument zijn om deze plannen door te voeren. De eerste stap legde Dooku door zijn ouder vriend Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas te overhalen om een Clone leger te bestellen op Kamino zonder dat iemand daar van op de hoogte was. Daarenboven slaagde Dooku erin om de Jedi Archives te saboteren door cruciale informatie over een 27-tal planeten te verwijderen. Na de bestelling vermoordde Dooku Sifo-Dyas en huurde hij Jango Fett in op Bogden om als rolmodel voor de Clones te fungeren. Dooku, die als Count van Serenno over een gigantisch fortuin beschikte, financierde de bestelling en knipte daarna al zijn banden met het Clone leger door. Terwijl de Clones werden ontwikkeld verzamelde Dooku verschillende economische grootmachten rond zich die de situatie in de Galactic Republic beu waren. In 24 BBY verscheen Dooku voor het eerst terug in het openbaar nadat hij al eens was gesignaleerd in de Gree Enclave. Dooku sprak over de afscheuring van de Galactic Republic met zijn nieuwe beweging van Separatisten. Deze beweging zorgde voor een reeks terroristische aanslagen die het klimaat in de geteisterde Republic heel ongezond maakten. Door Dooku's charisma, overtuigingskracht én het feit dat zijn bondgenoten dachten dat hij nog steeds een Jedi was, schaarden meer en meer bondgenoten zich achter zijn idealisme. Als Sith gebruikte Dooku een rode Lightsaber met een krom handvat dat uitermate geschikt was voor Form II. CIS Leider (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Oprichting van de CIS thumb|200px|Dooku's borstbeeld Alhoewel de Jedi niet konden geloven dat Dooku was veranderd in een moordenaar, verbleef de Count op Geonosis waar hij officieel de oprichting van de CIS aankondigde in het bijzijn van zijn trouwe aanhangers. Obi-Wan Kenobi had de vergadering echter stiekem gevolgd en een boodschap kunnen overbrengen naar Coruscant. Als aristocraat droeg Dooku dure kledij. Zo was zijn mantel op Vjun vervaardigd en droeg hij laarzen gemaakt uit Rancor leer. Dooku had respect voor Kenobi en probeerde hem naar de Dark Side over te halen nadat hij was gevangengenomen op Geonosis. Dooku vertelde tegen Kenobi dat Darth Sidious de Sith was die de Galactic Senate al jaren onder controle hield. Waarom Dooku dit precies vertelde is niet zeker. Was het om de aandacht op hemzelf als Sith Lord af te schuiven of om de Jedi hun aandacht af te leiden naar Darth Sidious? Toen ook Anakin Skywalker en Senator Amidala op Geonosis werden gevangengenomen, beslistten de Geonosians om hen samen met Obi-Wan te offeren in de arena. De executie verliep echter niet als gepland en zo'n 200 Jedi bestormden de arena. Uit respect voor Dooku hield Mace Windu zijn Lightsaber niet onder Dooku's keel maar onder die van zijn lijfwacht Jango Fett. Meteen daarna gaf Dooku het sein aan de Battle Droids om ten aanval te trekken. thumb|left|250px|Dooku lanceert Force Lightning De CIS Council begreep niet waar de Jedi dat leger ineens konden vandaan halen en Dooku deed alsof zijn neus bloedde. Hij ontving van Poggle the Lesser plannen van een geheim superwapen. Dooku begreep dat er op Geonosis niets meer te rapen viel en besloot te vluchten. Hij werd echter gespot en Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi kwamen hem tegemoet in zijn privé-hangar. Dooku demonstreerde als het ware de duels. Nadat Anakin al buitenwesten was geslagen door Force Lightning, paste hij tweemaal een Shiak toe op Obi-Wan Kenobi die gewond uitgeteld was. Anakin Skywalker gaf echter nog niet op en confronteerde Dooku nogmaals. Nu vond de Sith Lord het genoeg en amputeerde Anakins rechteronderarm. Wanneer Dooku wou vluchtten, kwam Yoda de hangar binnengestapt. Nadat noch Force Lightning en noch rostblokken Yoda konden deren, wist Dooku dat enkel een duel met de Lightsaber een winnaar kon opleveren. Yoda drong Dooku in het nauw en met een afleidingsmanoeuvre kon Tyranus ontsnappen in zijn speciale Solar Sailor. Dooku reisde naar Coruscant waar hij aan Darth Sidious verkondigde dat de oorlog was begonnen. Dit was zoals Sidious had voorspeld en de plannen van het superwapen zorgden voor een extra verrassing. Clone Wars thumb|250px|Dooku en Ventress Tijdens de Clone Wars schaarden steeds meer en meer planeten en systemen zich achter de CIS dat met Dooku de perfecte gangmaker had. Dooku's charisme en geloofwaardigheid waren een perfect uithangbord. Militaire opdrachten vertrouwde Dooku toe aan Durge, Asajj Ventress, Dooku's nieuwe apprentice en tenslotte ook aan General Grievous, een voormalig Kaleesh warlord die door een accident was herbouwd tot een cyborg. Dooku leerde Grievous om te vechten met Lightsabers. Dooku's macht was zelfs zo groot dat verschillende Jedi waaronder Sora Bulq zich lieten verleiden om zich aan zijn zijde te scharen. Quinlan Vos waagde het om Dooku's organisatie te infiltreren maar uiteindelijk bleek het een heel karwei te zijn om onder Dooku's Dark Side invloed uit te komen. Vanaf het moment dat Grievous regelmatig werd ingezet, boekte de CIS vooruitgang richting Coruscant. De oorlog die Sidious wou zette het universum op z'n kop. Dooku handelde uiteraard in naam van Darth Sidious, ondertussen had hij aan de CIS Council - tot hun grote verbazing - gezegd dat hijzelf een Sith was, maar hij hield toch nog dat stukje idealisme over in zichzelf dat orde op zaken wou zetten. Dooku speelde ook een cruciale rol in de ontvoering van Rotta the Huttlet. Hij smeedde een alliantie met Ziro the Hutt om Rotta te ontvoeren en beloofde hem dat hij daarna de Hutt clans zou kunnen regeren. Dooku liet Rotta naar Teth brengen en bewaken door Asajj Ventress en 4A-7. Deze Droid moest vervolgens de redding van Rotta door de Jedi filmen zodat Jabba zou denken dat de Jedi zijn zoon hadden ontvoerd. Net nadat Obi-Wan Kenobi met Jabba had onderhandeld, verscheen Dooku op de proppen. De Jedi konden Rotta echter redden en naar Tatooine vervoeren. Dooku wachtte echter Anakin op terwijl Ahsoka het opnam tegen drie IG-100 MagnaGuards. Dooku werd door Anakin in de maling genomen door dat hij dacht dat Anakin Rotta meevoerde. Het duel tussen Anakin en Dooku bleef onbeslist maar de CIS verloor wel de mogelijkheid om de routes van de Hutts te gebruiken in de Outer Rim. Een volgend project dat Dooku leidde was de Malevolence. Dit grote 'doemschip' werd uiteindelijk door Grievous bestuurd maar Dooku was zeer ontgoocheld toen het schip werd vernietigd. Daarom plande Dooku een test voor Grievous op Vassek waar hij een aantal Jedi naartoe stuurde om de strijd aan te gaan met Grievous. Daarvoor had Dooku aan Asajj Ventress opgedragen om Nute Gunray te bevrijden uit de handen van de Galactic Republic. Niet alleen Ventress, ook Dooku's oude bondgenoot Argyus werd hiervoor gecontacteerd. 250px|thumb|Dooku in handen van Weequay piraten Dooku werd op een bepaald moment bijna gegrepen door Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi maar het waren de piraten van Hondo Ohnaka die de Sith Lord gevangennamen op Florrum en één miljoen Credits Spice als losgeld vroegen aan de Republic. Dooku moest noodgedwongen samenwerken met Anakin en Obi-Wan om uit deze situatie te ontsnappen. Daarna zag Dooku ook de bezetting van Ryloth door Wat Tambor mislukken. De Republic rukte op en Tambor kon de troepen van Mace Windu niet langer tegenhouden. Ventress & Opress 250px|thumb|Dooku vs Ventress Op een bepaald moment vond Darth Sidious dat Asajj Ventress te sterk aan het worden was. Hij liet Dooku haar doden als test voor zijn trouw. Dooku gehoorzaamde aan Sidious en liet Ventress doden in de Battle of the Sullust System. Maar Ventress kon overleven en tot op Dathomir geraken waar ze door haar collega Nightsisters werd opgenomen in de clan van Talzin. Zij beloofde om Ventress te helpen om wraak te nemen op Dooku. Nadat een moordpoging van de Nightsisters op Dooku mislukte; een moordpoging waarvan Dooku de schuld gaf aan de Jedi; nam Talzin contact op met de Sith Lord en vertelde hem over een nieuwe leerling. Nadat Dooku naar Dathomir was gereisd van Serenno zei Talzin dat ze een leerling kon te pakken krijgen die verwant was aan Darth Maul. Dooku interesseerde zich in dit voorstel. Ventress selecteerde de Zabrak Savage Opress als de nieuwe leerling, al werd zijn fysiek nog uitvergroot en verstrekt door magie. Dooku was al onder de indruk van Opress' fysieke verschijning, maar nadat Opress de Temple of Eedit zonder hulp had veroverd, realiseerde Dooku zich dat Opress wel eens de weg naar meer macht kon zijn. Nadat Opress was gefaald om King Katuunko levend naar Dooku te brengen, kreeg hij nogmaals Force Lightning te verwerken. Plots trad Asajj Ventress binnen en ze liet Opress ontwaken zodat hij zijn trouw aan de Nightsisters herinnerde. Opress gehoorzaamde nu aan Ventress en niet Dooku. Samen vielen ze de Sith Lord aan die zich echter kon verdedigen. Opress kreeg voortdurend aanvallen van Force Lightning te verduren aangezien Dooku wist dat dat zijn zwakte was. Dooku verloor zijn lightsaber, maar kon vakkundig de slagen van Opress en Ventress ontwijken. Op een bepaald moment had Opress genoeg salvo’s moeten verwerken en hield hij zowel Dooku en Ventress met de Force vast. Dooku ontsnapte via zijn geheim luik en Ventress volgde hem. Dooku meende dat zowel de leerling als de meester hadden gefaald. Hoewel Ventress zich zeker en vast staande hield in het duel, kon Dooku haar toch vastpinnen. Een beslissend stoot van Dooku kon net worden afgeweerd door Ventress zodat de lightsaber in een pijp terechtkwam die stoom vrijliet in Dooku’s gelaat. Ventress maakte van deze verwarring gebruik om in een Escape Pod naar Toydaria te vluchten. Verraad (19 BBY) thumb|left|200px|Dooku wordt aan zijn lot overgelaten.|250px Dooku moest van Sidious helpen om Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi in de val te lokken. Ze waren er zeker van dat ze Kenobi konden uitschakelen. Moest Anakin Dooku alsnog zou verslaan, dan kon Dooku rekenen op het woord van Darth Sidious. Sidious had immers gezegd dat hij dan meteen zou ingrijpen. Zijn voornaamste doel was Anakin te doen kiezen voor de Dark Side. Op het einde van de Clone Wars was de rol van Dooku in de ogen van Sidious uitgespeeld. De Sith Lord had de Galactic Republic op de rand van de chaos gebracht en de rangen van de Jedi waren flink uitgedund. Anakin en Obi-Wan kwamen zoals voorspeld Supreme Chancellor Palpatine bevrijden na zijn kidnapping tijdens de Battle of Coruscant in 19 BBY. Dooku stond hen op te wachten en opnieuw ontstond er een duel tussen de Jedi en Tyranus. Kenobi werd alweer snel uitgeschakeld en Anakin Skywalker kon zich nu voluit laten gaan. Dooku haatte het zelfvertrouwen dat Anakin uitstraalde maar moest toegeven dat de Jedi vorderingen had gemaakt sinds hun duels op Geonosis en Tatooine. Dooku en Anakin vochten gelijkopgaand totdat Anakin Dooku te grazen nam en vliegensvlug de beide handen van Tyranus kon afsnijden. Met twee Lightsabers als een schaar over Dooku's hals gespannen, twijfelde Anakin of hij de Sith Lord moest doden. Darth Sidious bleef onbewogen zijn rol van Palpatine spelen en kwam zijn apprentice helemaal niet ter hulp zoals beloofd. Dooku besefte op dat moment dat hij verraden was zoals een echte Sith. Sidious had hem enkel nodig gehad om zijn oorlog op te bouwen en om als apprentice te dienen totdat die plaats kon worden ingenomen door Anakin Skywalker. Anakin werd zelfs aangemoedigd door Palpatine om Dooku te doden. De jonge Jedi twijfelde maar hakte het hoofd van Dooku er toch af zodat het lichaam van Tyranus levenloos neerviel. De dood van Dooku betekende het polieke einde van de CIS maar onder leiding van Grievous bood de CIS nog weerstand genoeg om het tot het einde van de Clone Wars uit te houden. Dooku's Lightsaber Count Dooku mocht dan wel een ouderwetse stijl van Lightsaber combat hanteren,Form II, dit maakte van hem één van de meest geduchte tegenstanders in een Lightsaber duel. Zijn stijl werd vooral gebruikt in een tijd waarin de Jedi het nog opnamen tegen de Sith in Lightsabers duels. In de periode dat de Sith 'uitgestorven' waren moesten de Jedi het opnemen tegen tegenstanders met Blasters of andere energiewapens. Nadat hij de Jedi Order verliet nam Count Dooku afstand van het wapen dat hij onder Yoda had gemaakt en bouwde een nieuwe Lightsaber. Die Lightsaber had een gebogen handvat zoals het in het tijdperk van Form II de gewoonte was. Deze vorm haalde het beste uit deze stijl van vechten. Inhoudelijk werkte de Lightsaber identiek als alle anderen, alleen had Dooku een mechanisme geïnstalleerd dat het lemmet halveerde door een druk op een knop. Ook installeerde hij een lange 'Emitter Guard' aan het lemmet. Magnatomic bedekking zorgde voor een betere greep bij de bediening van het wapen. Achter de schermen *Dooku werd gespeeld door de charismatische Britse acteur Christopher Lee. *Tijdens actiescènes werd Dooku gepeeld door Kyle Rowling. *In Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) werd de stem van Dooku ingesproken door Corey Burton. *Dermot Power bedacht de Lightsaber van Dooku eerst voor de vrouwelijke Sith die later zou uitgroeien tot Asajj Ventress. De vorm van de saber werd behouden toen Dooku werd ontwikkeld. *Karel de Grote (742-814) bezat eveneens een zwaard met een gebogen handvat. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Ambush **Rising Malevolence **Shadow of Malevolence **Destroy Malevolence **Cloak of Darkness **Dooku Captured **The Gungan General **Defenders of Peace **Liberty on Ryloth **The Mandalore Plot **Supply Lines Bron *Dooku in de Databank *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *HoloNet News (website) *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Labyrinth of Evil - Novel *Legacy of the Jedi - Novel bg:Граф Дуку de:Dooku en:Dooku es:Dooku fr:Comte Dooku it:Dooku it:Darth Tyranus ja:ドゥークー hu:Dooku pt:Dooku ru:Дуку fi:Dooku sv:Dooku Category:Jedi Masters category:Lost Twenty category:Mensen Category:CIS Council Members category:Sith Lords